


Attached

by OverexcitedDragon



Series: Sebaciel's Kinkmas in July 2020 [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Docking, Fluff, Foreskin Play, M/M, Milk and Honey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, because of fucking course, yeah i KNOW!! wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverexcitedDragon/pseuds/OverexcitedDragon
Summary: Oftentimes Ciel feels self conscious about his small frame and his weak limbs in contrast to his butler's hulking form (an unnecessary size, really, even for a grown up), but late at night, when the crickets sing and the moon hangs high, and Sebastian engulfs Ciel with every inch of himself, the boy thinks having such a massive butler caring for him might just be okay.(Prompt XV: Size Difference)
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Sebaciel's Kinkmas in July 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813207
Comments: 14
Kudos: 212





	Attached

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by @notsafeforworse this time at like midnight so not that bad
> 
> I dedicate this fanfic to Stepan Menshi ❤︎

The process-- it’s what Ciel prefers calling it, really, the _process_ of being pleased by his butler; it was more stressful than it was pleasurable. The demon was a filthy, debauched creature, and took any opportunity to make fun of Ciel.

First it was because Ciel was too weak to handle his “nightly emissions.”

Then it was because Ciel didn’t even know how to touch himself.

Once, apparently, Ciel had called Sebastian’s name in his sleep, and the demon still hadn’t let that go.

So at a miserable attempt to maintain _some_ control over his own rowdy mutt, Ciel had decided it was Sebastian’s responsibility to relieve his Master, but that had turned out to be the worst possible mistake, because all it did was give Sebastian more fuel to tease the boy with.

First because of how Ciel would freeze up like a damn animal feigning to be dead in order to escape a predator.

Then, because of Ciel’s size.

That one hurt the _most,_ and never truly stopped.

“I wonder, young Master,” Sebastian whispered into Ciel’s ear, looking over the boy’s shoulder down at his trembling flesh being flimsily held by massive gloved hands. “If you’ll ever really grow much bigger than this. Wouldn’t that be pathetic, for an Earl expected to leave descendants to barely be able to fuck his wife’s cunt?”

“ _Stop it!”_ Ciel gritted out, but it was hard to think, what with the butler’s clothed body hot against his back, those accursed hands wrapped around his cock and his waist.

He would never admit it, not in a million years, but Sebastian’s humiliating words always made his body shiver, made his cock twitch, made him hate himself.

And lord knew Sebastian had a _way_ with words.

“Such a tiny little Master… it’s been over a year since I’ve met you, and still you haven’t grown an inch in either height or length,” The demon chuckled, wrapping Ciel’s cock with his hand to make a point, making the boy’s flesh disappear under white cottoned fingers. “Are you going to be my little Lord forever? Petite and hand-sized, just as you should be…”

“Sebastian, _stop…”_

It came out as begging, and Ciel hated himself for it.

Hated how his body reacted, how the tears welled up in his eyes, how the dexterous hands over his body made him feel so, so very good.

“Never understood why humans found the need to cut themselves like this,” Sebastian mused, playing absentmindedly with the boy’s cock. “Slicing off skin for no reason… what does it accomplish, really?”

“W-what…?”

It was always more humiliating when he did _that._ Talk to himself while touching Ciel like the boy was barely an afterthought. Sebastian would talk about the next day’s schedule, about the Queen’s letters, about the staff’s incompetence, it was infuriating, and yet, _and yet…_

But today was odd, because Ciel wasn’t quite sure what the demon was talking about this time.

“The skin, little Master,” Sebastian rubbed his thumb around the head of Ciel’s cock to show, but the boy all but moaned. “The foreskin, _you_ ’ve started cutting it off. I wonder why.”

“What _skin?”_

“Oh. I suppose you wouldn’t know.”

Ciel was manhandled away from Sebastian’s lap and onto his bed, gently tossed on his back. He was about to chastise the demon when he saw the man standing between the boy’s legs, pulling his trousers’ buttons open.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

Sebastian just smiled. “My Master wanted to know what I was talking about. So I am showing.”

Ciel’s stomach churned in a deeply set fear at the image before him, but he held his panic back, and watched. Watched as the demon undid the buttons of his trousers, as he pulled open his underthings, and then as he slowly coaxed the monstrous thing out of its silk and wool prison.

The boy had never seen Sebastian’s cock. He’d _felt it,_ yes, pressed hard against his back when the demon touched the child over his lap. He’d _seen it,_ somewhat, the outline of its humongous length under his trousers when the creature cleaned Ciel off his own release and tucked him in for the night. But not once he had even dared to imagine the thing itself, let alone see it in its full glory.

It was _massive,_ at least to Ciel’s standards, easily twice his own size, maybe more; possibly three sizes his width. Thick and heavy on the butler’s hand, and soft-- _so very soft_ looking. Of course, _of course_ even the demon’s cock was perfect in its own right. That was the whole point of a human form, right? For it to be flawless. A single thick vein traced the length of it on the side, root to tip, and that’s where Ciel stopped, blinked, because the head of the man’s cock was covered in a layer of skin he was entirely unfamiliar with.

His own little cock had its head exposed even when soft, but the demon was painfully hard, and yet that extra layer of skin covered it completely. Sebastian seemed to have noticed Ciel’s curiosity, because the demon’s hand shuffled to the tip and gently pulled the skin back, revealing the wet, pink head hiding underneath.

Ciel caught himself leaning over and staring at it with wide eyes when Sebastian stifled a chortle. He immediately scrambled away and flushed a deep, embarrassing red.

“It’s _weird.”_ Was all he could manage to mumble, and yet the boy’s eyes were still locked to the heavy flesh presented to him.

“Would you like to touch it, young Master?” Came the butler’s voice, perfectly polite, and yet Ciel knew there was a cruel amusement to it.

The boy pouted, looked up at the demon, and back down at its cock, flushed and hard and _waiting._ And by _god_ he wanted to touch it _badly,_ it looked criminally soft, and Ciel could smell it from afar-- sweat, and flesh, and something entirely _Sebastian_ that fogged his head and made his whole body warm.

“M-might as well.” Ciel tried to say so with authority, but all his voice showed was childish curiosity.

He crawled back towards the demon, sat cross legged in front of it, and faced the monstrous thing before him.

Ciel tentatively touched the flesh with his fingers, holding back a sigh as he did, because _of course_ it was soft, warm, and the _smell_ was so very strong… his fingers wrapped around it, and Ciel could only touch thumb to index by squeezing the damn thing so hard the demon doubled over and gritted out an annoyed, “ _Al_ right, now…”

He let go of the width, feeling much too proud of himself for causing the creature some amount of grief even in this situation, and then began to examine the foreskin wrapped loosely over the bulbous head. Ciel’s fingers pulled and pushed at it, feeling the softness of the skin under his trembling fingers. He then stuck fingers inside the hole and spread them open, watching the skin stretch ever so slightly. Pushed it back to reveal the head, pulled it back over it, all the while staring intently at the way Sebastian’s cock twitched happily with the attention.

“I see the young Master seems to be enjoying himself.” The demon teased with a polite smile.

“Not as much as the lecherous butler is.”

“I do seem to recall you were the one who wanted to see it.”

“I do seem to recall you _offered it.”_

Sebastian grinned. The man’s hand wrapped around Ciel’s own, covering it entirely and trapping it between cloth and hot flesh as he leaned over to whisper in the boy’s ear. “I suppose we’re both much too curious for our own good. Would you like me to show you something _fun,_ my curious little Lord?”

Ciel didn’t respond. A response would be admittance of interest, and Sebastian was nearly a professional at using anything Ciel was remotely invested in against him. He simply waited with eyes on the demon, knowing Sebastian took silence for consent anyway. The man’s hand released Ciel’s, and he was hoisted up by the waist further back onto his bed, while Sebastian silently sat before him, knees tucked neatly underneath the man.

“Come,” The demon gestured with a sharp grin, and Ciel did, scooched closer on his knees until they bumped against the man’s own. Sebastian didn’t seem satisfied, though. “No, no, on my lap, come here.”

This was an entirely new dynamic between them. Sebastian’s voice was gentle, like an instructor’s, and his hands motioned for Ciel like he was calling after a toddler. Ciel pressed his lips in a thin line, suspicious.

“I won’t hurt you, my Lord,” Sebastian chuckled. “Sometimes even demons enjoy some innocent fun.”

“Nothing innocent about this…”

“Well, as innocent as demons can truly get.”

Ciel bit down on his lower lip, thinking hard as he looked up at the creature before him. Perfectly human, to the point of uncanniness, a gentle smile and welcoming open arms, while having the obscene cock leak between his knees.

 _In for a penny,_ he thought.

The boy moved closer, straddling the demon’s lap and realizing with embarrassment he had to lean on his feet, with legs too short to properly hold himself up by the knees alone.

Ciel then noticed their closeness. It was different, sitting on Sebastian’s lap like this, facing him rather than just feeling his chest against the boy’s back. It felt more intimate, terrifyingly so. Warmer, somehow, and Ciel felt engulfed in the butler’s shadow.

Their cocks were touching, tip to tip, and Ciel finally understood how massive Sebastian was in comparison to himself. His mouth felt dry at the view, and he squeaked when the butler’s hand gently touched his waist, wringing Ciel out of his wandering thoughts.

“Comfortable?”

“No. You’re much too big for me to sit--” Ciel’s lips slammed shut, realizing the underlying meaning behind his words. _“I mean,_ your legs are much too large for me to sit comfortably.”

But the demon was smirking, the wretched mutt.

“Put your hands on my shoulders, young Lord.” Came a whisper, soft and velvet next to Ciel’s ear, and it was impossible not to comply.

The boy’s hands were so very small on Sebastian’s shoulders, and it made him feel endlessly self conscious. Was there anything about this demon that wasn’t massive? That didn’t loom over Ciel like a tower? And yet, and yet…

Ciel's jaw clenched with every detail he noticed. The wide shoulders, the long neck, the strong torso, the thick legs, even the black hair much too long for an aristocrat’s Head Butler curtaining over Ciel’s face as the man leaned down to hold the boy’s flesh ever so gently in his enormous hands. He looked down at Sebastian’s work in a useless attempt to ignore the Herculean size of the man he sat upon, only to be faced by the demon’s hands holding each cock, tip to tip, and slowly pulling at his own massive flesh.

It was mesmerizing to watch. Sebastian’s hand was slow and dexterous over himself, and Ciel would have felt neglected if he weren’t so enthralled by the push and pull of soft foreskin over the red bulbous head of the man’s cock. Before long, precum leaked from it, slathering Ciel’s flesh with the warm, viscous liquid. There was a soft noise in the back of his throat as he watched the copious amounts of clear fluid drench himself, the sheets. Ciel wondered softly how much Sebastian could properly cum, and his breath hitched.

Soon, the man’s hand stopped, and he lined both cocks tip to tip very carefully. He pulled the skin of his own so far back Ciel wondered if it was painful, but before he could even ask, Sebastian pushed it all the way forward, over his length, his head, and then over Ciel’s own tip.

“What are you--?” The boy started, but it was hard to think, let alone _speak._

It was warm, tight, and softer than he thought was possible. Ciel’s head swam with questions and yet nothing but a high pitched whine left his lips.

“Move your hips forward, Master,” Sebastian instructed, voice like honey much, much too close to Ciel’s ear. So he listened, shakily moved his hip forward, watched his petite prick sliding slick and soft under the stretched out skin, and felt Sebastian’s own cock heavy and hard under his own. “Good. Good job. Such a good little Master. How does that feel?”

“Hot… tight…”

“Yes, and?”

“It’s… weird…”

“Oh, but of course, the human body is an oddity, and yet it finds pleasure in being bent and folded in the strangest ways…” He chuckled. “Would you like to move some more, my dearest little Lord?”

“Y-yes…”

Ciel’s head was foggy, and the answer came before he could stop himself. Yet he stayed still, staring down at their flesh connected so very intimately. These gentle touches, this jarring flesh link, it was hard to string thoughts together, and Ciel just wanted more of it.

“Go on, my Lord, move.”

And Ciel did, bucked his hips forward, watched the outline of his cock pushing and pulling out of the butler’s foreskin, framed by the tight grip of gloved hands, pressing hard against the massive prick underneath his own. Too soft, too warm, too close…

“Are you going to cum, my sweet little Master?” The voice was low and hot against his ear, lips touching Ciel’s skin as they moved, and it made him moan shamelessly.

“Yes-- _yes, please…”_ Ciel all but begged, moving his hips desperately against the flesh prison of Sebastian’s cock.

The butler’s hand started moving as well, stroking them both with wide and tight pulls 

“Go on then, cum inside me.”

Such filthy words in the demon’s voice, and it filled Ciel with an obscene heat before his whole body shook and his trembling prick spilled into the tight heat of Sebastian’s skin.

Ciel’s breathing was labored and his vision blurred, it was hard to think and harder to stay sitting up, but the butler’s hand was firm on his back, holding him still ever so gently as the man kept pulling his own cock, tight and quick while Ciel was still inside him. He wondered for a moment why Sebastian was even still doing this at all-- his duty was done, he should be cleaning up his Master and tucking him in for the night. But before Ciel could think any further, there was a low groan in the back of the man’s throat, and then the boy _felt it,_ the warm fluid completely enveloping his softening little prick inside the tight sheath of Sebastian’s skin.

It was so overwhelming, all of it. Ciel’s head spun with the feel of Sebastian’s skin over him, of the cum drenching his prick, of the hand on his back large and hot and steady, of the massive man before him, holding him up, keeping him still, driving him crazy and yet keeping him sane.

Sebastian gently pulled Ciel’s soft cock out of the mess of skin and cum, and the boy’s breath hitched at the view; his own prick caked in white fluid with a wet string still connecting them both, and then the torrent of spunk that spilled down over the butler’s pants and the bedsheets, puddling thick and wet and staining the white.

He hadn’t known before where the demon ended and the boy started, had been overwhelmed with the feeling of being so deeply tethered to each other, and yet this was when Ciel’s heart muddled, watching the mixture of his own spill and the demon’s caking his bed-- what used to be his parents’ bed. It was like spitting on their memory, and yet it made his chest tight.

“All done, young Master?” The butler cooed, and Ciel felt a thumb stroking circles over his lower back, tender. “I’ll be changing the sheets before tucking you in, I apologize for that.”

Sebastian often felt like a blessing disguised as a curse in these moments of intimacy, of something akin to genuine care and affection, when the demon was gentle, soft on him. Ciel almost forgot how and why he had gotten the dog at times like these.

He forgot about his brother, about the accursed tenth birthday, about the lost family. Ciel’s arms wrapped around the demon’s neck, and he buried his face in the dip of Sebastian’s neck. Like a fool.

The butler was frozen for a moment, before he moved to seemingly tuck his monstrous length back into his trousers, and then Ciel felt large arms wrapping over his back and under his bottom.

“Did I go too overboard tonight, my Lord?” Sebastian mocked, yet it still sounded too tender, and Ciel hated it.

“Shut up, just do your job…”

“And what would that be, now?”

The butler stood up, and Ciel wrapped his legs around the man’s middle out of sheer instinct. It was almost humiliating how Sebastian could carry him with one arm easily, but in these moments, it just made Ciel feel… safe, somehow.

He had no one else to pick him up and tuck him into bed. No one else to adjust his hats and bows or to chastise him for eating too much candy.

All he had was Sebastian.

So he wrapped his arms and legs around the mountainous man, and let Sebastian’s arms fold tightly around his little body. There was a press of lips to the top of his head as they headed out the bedroom door.

“I’ll warm up some milk and put plenty of honey in it. Would you mind heading to the kitchen with me, young Master?”

“Not at all.”

There were many things Ciel did not particularly mind as of now, and the way Sebastian’s breath was warm on his shoulder, the way Sebastian’s hands carried him so tenderly, the way Sebastian’s body felt like a massive shield wrapped carefully over his own… those things, Ciel thought as his eyes prickled and stung, he minded the least.


End file.
